


Filling a Hole

by Mimsys



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Strike Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 14:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3329282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimsys/pseuds/Mimsys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The STRIKE team doesn't replace the Howling Commandos - but they do help fill the gaping hole in Steve's heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Filling a Hole

They don't replace the Howling Commandos in any sense of the word; he sees no sign of Dugan or Gabe in Rollins or Rumlow but that's okay; he doesn't want them to be erased from his life and they certainly aren't. The STRIKE team takes him to see his exhibit and if he stiffens when he sees Bucky’s face looking down at him, no one comments, nor do they when a breath hitched in his throat and his whole body quaked with a single, silent sob before he could force an expressionless mask over his features. “Take a deep breath, big guy.” Rumlow rumbled by his side, one heavy hand clamped on his shoulder in a silent show of support, “We’ve got you, don’t we?” There are soft murmurs of agreement and the Captain lets out a slow, long breath he’s been holding for too long.

And they did have his back, and not just in missions. They showed him Bucky’s name on SHIELD’s wall of valor, filled his apartment with cheerful noise and appreciation when he was having rough days and made excuses to the higher-ups when he was silent and stilted after spending a day with Peggy. “It’s a shame she doesn’t remember you.” Rollins had said once, voice pitched low and soothingly, sincere, “She would have been proud of the man you’ve become. A good man just like you promised, right?” Steve barked out a laugh and Rollins just grinned crookedly. “That’s right, I passed American History; I’ve seen documentaries. Miss Carter spoke in some of them… her face lit right up when she talked about you.”

They weren’t his Commandos, but they were his team, and they had his six.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a sample fill to become a mod (*crosses fingers*)


End file.
